No1 Hyperactive Ninja No More
by princecumsalot
Summary: After the whole Kyyubi incident, Hiruzen decided not to let everyone know about Naruto being a Jinchuchuriki. Instead the villagers knew him as the son of the Yondime Hokage, the village hero. As a result Naruto was never hated instead he was widely loved in the village. BTW i suck at this summarizing. But be sure to check out the story
1. Training Starts

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. But I do own a orange jacket. That's gotta count for something right? RIGHT?

 **WARNING: First story ever written. So go a little easy on me okey?**

 **Chapter 1: Training starts**

It was a calm day like every other day in the peaceful Konoha village. Birds were chirping, a serene breeze was blowing, people were going about their work. The day had been so uneventful that even the Hokage got a break from his seemingly never ending supply of paper work. But no village housing Naruto Uzumaki could remain quiet for long,now could it?

As a testament to that very fact, just as the Hokage sipped on his tea, the door to his office burst open.

"Grandpaaaaaa, today's the dayyyy," Naruto's voice filled the whole room.

The shock of the door bursting open caused Sarutobi to accidentally spill his tea. "Damn it,brat. What are you doing here?" He said angrily.

"Whaaaaatt? You don't remember?" Naruto whined not even noticing Sarutobi's displeasure. " Today's the day I start my anbu training."

"Yes, I remember you brat. But couldn't you have not ,like I don't know, send the door flying?"

"Huh? But where's the fun in that?" Naruto replied tilting his head.

"Damn, brat." Sarutobi muttered one last time," Come on with me, let's introduce you to your sensei.

"Yayyyyy," Naruto was ecstatic with joy. The day he had been waiting for so long had finally come.

Normally students were admitted into the academy at age 13 and from there on they received training. After that depending on their performance they could become full fledged shinoby as early as the age of 17. But Naruto was a whole other case. Being the son of the Yondime Hokage, who had been a war hero, Naruto had no shortage of enemies. Thus, Sarutobi took it upor himself to teach Naruto ninjutsu from a really early age. And now he was soon going to go through anbu training. If he did well he might just become the youngest anbu ever.

"Hey grandpa, who's going to be my sensei? Is it gonna be kakashi? Is it?"

"No,no. It's not gonna be Kakashi. Just wait a bit longer, we're almost there."

Sarutobi led Naruto to the front of the forest of death.

"Woah , what's this grandpa?"

"That is where you will receive your training, it's called the forest of death," Saurtobi said with a smile, already imagining how quiet it would be with Naruto out of his hairs.

"So, where's my sensei. I don't see him."

"No actually," Hiruzen was just about to say when a voice came from behind," It's actually a she," the voice said.

Hurreidly Naruto turned back only to get a glimpse of her as she vanished from sight. Naruto felt something warm and wet touch his ear and reacting to it Naruto immediately jumped back.

This time he got a good look at his sensei. She had purple hair, with a white jacket that was opened at the front with a fish net under it.

"The name's Anko, nice to meet cha," she now known as Anko replied a bit too enthusiastically.

"Whaaat? Are YOUU my sensei?" Naruto said pointing out his finger as if accusing her of something.

"No, actually...," Hiruzen was again about to say something when yet another voice stooped him," No, it's me."

Naruto turned around to see yet another woman with purple hair clad in standard anbu uniform coming their way.

"Huuuhhh! What's going on here ? Who the hell is my senseeeiii?"

"She is," Hiruzen said pointing towards the second purple haired girl," Yagao Uzuki, one of the finest of the anbu."

"But but but I wanna be his sensei too," whined Anko,"Come on brat, become my student, we could have so much fun together," she said all the while licking her lips.

"No no no no way, I don't wanna be your student. You seem creepy."

"That's enough now Anko, you can go now," Hiruzen said sternly.

With a nod and shunshin Anko was gone in the blink of an eye, not before giving Naruto a wink though. Naruto shivered in his boots," That lady gives me the creeps."

"So, I gotta teach this brat now, huh?" Yugao had finally choosing to speak.

"Yes, he will be in your care. I shall take my leave now.," with that Hiruzen was also gone in a flash.

Naruto looked at yugao expectantly," Come on Sensei, let's start training."

"Do you think trainings gonna be all fun and games?" She asked sternly.

"Well, isn't it?" Naruto asked tilting his head.

"Looks like there's a lot I have to teach you," she said with a smile. 'Oh! I am gonna enjoy this,' she thought to herself all the while grinning inside.

"Official training will start from tomorrow, be right here at 9 o'clock and don't be late."

"Huhhh! So we aren't gonna train today?"

"No, but I do have job for you."

Right after, she blew a whistle and a puppy with a leash came running straight towards them while waggling it's tail. "This is my niece's dog. She and her family has gone out of town for today. So, you're gonna be taking care of it today."

Had the puppy not been so cute, Naruto would have immediately started whining. But seeing the puppy, Naruto couldn't help but love it. In a matter of seconds Naruto had taken the puppy in his lap.

Yugao smiled," So, I take it you can take care of him."

"Of course I can," not even looking up while answering.

"I will take my leave then. Oh and feed him twice, not more than that."

"Okey, okey. Leave already."

"Damm brat. Doesn't even know how to show respect," Grumbling under her breath she vanished with a shunshin.

Taking the leash into his hand, Naruto led the way,"Let's go boy, we are going shopping."

 **# One Hour later:**

"How much is the dog food,mister?" Naruto asked, his classic frog wallet in hand.

"Oh no no. I can't take money from the Yondime's son. Consider it on the house."

"Um okey, if you say so. Thank you, mister."

"Uh don't worry about it. After all your father did save the whole of Konoha."

Naruto came out of the store with a less than pleasant look in his face. It had always been like this. His father this, his father that. Nobody ever actually seemed to look at him.

'Sometimes it feels like. I am more the village hero's son than I am myself,' he thought to himself. In the next moment though he made those thoughts vanish with a shake of his head. It was best not to dwell on those things. Taking the dog into his lap, Naruto started running towards his home.

"Off to paradise,we go."

"Awooooo," the puppy replied as if mimicking his current Master's excitement.

At home Naruto lazed back and dropped on the sofa.

"How about we watch a movie, huh?" He asked the puppy .

The puppy just wagged his tail in response. "I will take that as a yes."

Naruto went rummaging through his collection to see what he could watch."I got it. Let's watch Kingsman. I have been meaning to watch it for a while now."

That said Naruto put the cassette in the dvd player, made a bit of popcorn and hunkered down with the puppy in he's lap."let's start then."

 **# One hour later:**

"No no no no no no no. This can't be happening." Naruto was in a fit. All the popcorn had been thrown aside and he was walking to and fro all the while saying," No no no no."

The dog just laid there waggling his tail looking at his master in confusion."Bark, bark," the puppy said as if asking what's wrong?

"Don't you get it? Oh! How would you? You're just a puppy."

"Bark, bark," the puppy again replied, a little loudly this time as if voicing his discontent.

"She's going to make me kill you tomorrow, just like in the movie. This is classic spy stuff. No, no I can't let this happen."

The puppy whimpered as if it actually understood what was happening. Naruto looked at the puppy ," Don't worry. I won't let anything happen to you, I promise. She's going to make me kill you ,Huh over my dead body she will."

Taking the puppy's leash in his hand he screamed," I am gonna save you even if it's the last thing I do, dattebayo."

With that said Naruto and the puppy went off into the distance to god knows where.

 **# The End.** **# Author's note: Well that's the first chapter. I hope you enjoyed. And if you didn't, well doesn't that just suck? Kidding kidding, if you didn't enjoy, please tell me what I can do to make it better. Aaaandddd I'm out...peace.**


	2. First Kill

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Even the orange jacket I had doesn't fit me anymore :).**

 **Chapter 2: First Kill**

Something was wrong, something was very wrong. Ever since waking up Yugao had been having a very bad feeling. Her intuition was going off the charts. This feeling was strengthened even more when Naruto was not present at the given time. Any other day, Yugao would have just brushed it aside, thinking that the brat was just tardy. But given how excited Naruto was yesterday, he oughn't be late on his first day. This was making Yugao worry even more.

"Damn it, where is that brat?" Yugao muttered before running off to find wherever the hell he was.

Naruto wasn't even home. The lights were still on indicating that Naruto had left in a hurry. Yugao was just getting more and more worried. "Looks like I am gonna need help," Without wasting any more time Yugao went straight for the best trackers in town, the Inuzuka's.

 **# With Naruto:**

"Huff,huff," Naruto was panting like crazy. He had just outran two gate guards with a puppy weighing him down.

"Woof, woof," the puppy muttered with puppy dog eyes as if saying sorry.

"Don't you woof woof me. If you hadn't made noise when we were sneaking out, this wouldn't have happened, would it now?"

"Bark,bark."

"Oh! Don't you talk back to me, you little mut."

The puppy just kept on staring at Naruto with puppy dog eyes. Naruto tried not to waver, he really did. But it was all for naught.

"Oh! Come here you, you know I can't hate you," Naruto said taking the puppy in his lap again. In response the puppy started licking on Naruto's cheeks. "Hey, stop. That tickles," all the while laughing like crazy.

"Now where do we go?" Naruto asked out lout." We should have just left yesterday. That would have given us a bigger headstart."

"Bark,bark."

"Don't you blame me. You wanted to sleep just as much as I did."

"Well,well,well. What do we have here? A little boy playing with his dog. Awww that's so sweet."

Naruto hurriedly turned to see who the owner of the unknown voice was.

It was a man sitting on a tree branch just over him. His appearance had nothing special to it, just the standard ninja get up. But one thing that drew Naruto's attention was the scratch mark on the man's headband.

"Rogue ninja," Naruto gasped.

"Woah ,you seem to know a lot, little boy. Tell me are you by chance a citizen of Konoha?" The man asked.

"So, what if I am," Naruto said defiantly.

"Oh looks like this one's got some spark in him. Wanna teach him how to show some respect, boys?"

At the signal 5 more guys came out of the bushes, every one of them just random thugs.

"Shit," Naruto cursed under his breath. There was no way he could beat these guys. Even running was not an option. He could probably deal with the random thugs but the boss was possibly jonin ranked and there was no way he could beat a jonin. Naruto knelt down and put the puppy on the ground. "Off you go now, puppy. You have to leave," Naruto urged. He couldn't let the pup be harmed because of him.

"Hey, who told you the puppy could go huh?" One of the goons yelled out.

"I did," without hesitation Naruto made the cross sign with his hands,"Kage Bunshin no Justu." Three shadow clones appeared alongside Naruto with a puff of smoke." You're gonna be sorry you messed with me," Naruto said crackling his knuckles.

"Oh ho ho. Looks like the kids got more spark than we thought. Well then come, let's see what you're made of kid," the boss said with a grin.

 **# 5 minutes later:**

An utterly beaten Naruto lay at the footsteps of the boss. But that was bound to happen. Naruto already knew he had no chance of winning this fight. His fake bravado was just a means of letting the puppy escape and he had been successful. The puppy had eacaped.

"That was pretty gutsy of you letting the pup escape and all. But it's gonna cost you a lot more."

"Hey Kozuma, wait," one of the goons yelled. He came running to the boss with a book in his hand."I knew he looked familiar. This boy right here is the son of the Yondime Hokage,Naruto Uzumaki. There's a pretty hefty bounty on his head."

" What no way, you shitting me?"

"No,no just look here," the goon said pointing to the book."You see right there."

"Well I'll be. Looks like this is our lucky day boys. To think that we came upon this gold mine, when we were just supposed to rob a village. Looks like lady luck is on our side."

All the boys whooed. "Shit, I can't even move," thought Naruto. The situation just kept on getting worse.

"Hey, what's it say, dead or alive?" The boss asked.

"It says here, dead or alive, doesn't matter."

"Well, it's a bad day to be you kid. Because it looks you are gonna die today." The boss now known as Kozuma started getting closer and with his right hand he grabbed Naruto by the neck. Slowly he lifted Naruto up until his feet were of the ground and then he started choking him. With both hands Naruto grabbed the rogue ninja's hand and started struggling,kicking his feet in the air. Naruto couldn't even think any longer as oxygen was being cut off to his brain.

The rogue ninja was grinning from ear to ear taking pleasure in Naruto's suffering. But before he could finish Naruto off something sharp bit into his leg. "Owwwww," he screamed letting go of Naruto.

Looking down he saw that it was the pup from earlier. It had came back to save it's master. "God damn it, dog. That hurt," with a sharp swing of his leg he threw the dog away from him.

"Fucking shit," Kozuma swore, he was furious. How dare the dog bite him.

Naruto's vision was blurred. He could just make out that the puppy had come back. His mind was in utter turmoil but still he couldn't do anything. His body refused to move even an inch.

"Bark, bark," the puppy yelled, before it went for the attack again. But there was no surprise factor anymore. As such Kozuma easily caught the beast in his hand.

"Get your damn hands of my dog, you bastard," Naruto yelled from behind.

The dog still in hand Kozuma turned to face Naruto. "Huh! You want me to let go of him after what he did to me? Isn't that just hilarious boys?" Kozuma said with a chuckle.

Kozuma shifted his hand to grab the dog just like he grabbed Naruto a little while earlier. Naruto's eyes widened.

"Don't you dare do any.."

SNAP

The dogs head rested on the side in an awkward angle. " Oops! I just twisted it by accident. So sorry, here you can have it back," Kozuma said before tossing the puppy to Naruto. Naruto gently cradled the lifeless form of the puppy in his hand.

"Hey boys, did you hear that. The neck just went Pop," Kozuma said laughing wholeheartedly. Some of the goons also chuckled.

By now, Naruto had stood up laying the dead body on the ground. He's eyes were downcast.

"That seemed funny to you, did it?"

"Of course it di.."

However ,before Kozuma could finish Naruto was in front of him in a flash with a hand on his neck. Naruto grabbed his neck so hard it was almost crushing his windpipe.

"You wanna hear something funnier?" Naruto asked and before anyone could do anything Naruto twisted his hand with as much force as he could muster.

SNAP

Everyone remained stunned. What had just happened was the though going through everyone's mind.

Naruto tossed the dead body aside and looked up towards the other members. And when he did his facial features had come into full view. Naruto's whiskers had gotten thicker but most notaciblly his eyes were now blood red with a slit in the middle.

"Let me show you guys something even more funnier..."

 **# With Yugao:**

Hana Inuzuka had tracked Naruto's scent to the outskirts of the village. They were now following suite. Naruto had actually gone pretty far away from the village.

'Where are you going, Naruto?' Yugao asked herself.

"You sure he wasn't kidnapped?" Yugao asked.

"I'm pretty sure. There's only one scent alongside Naruto and it belongs to an animal, a dog most probably."

Yugao couldn't make even a single sense of what was happening. All she knew was nothing good was happening.

"I smell blood," Hana declared suddenly.

"Shit, be ready for combat Hana."

"No it's not Naruto's blood."

"Then who's?"

"We are about to find out. He's just up ahead."

When Hana and Yugao reached their destination the sight before them was baffling. There laid about five no six bodies around Naruto with all of their necks broken except one who was beaten to death which explained the blood on Naruto's hands as he just stood there in the middle looking at his blood soaked hands.

"Naruto?"

Naruto looked towards them and for a second Yugao thought that his eyes were red. But it was just for a second. Now that she looked clearly it was clear Naruto was just as confused as them.

"Yugao sensei?" Naruto said meekly barely able to talk.

Though Yagao was not able to make any sense of what was happening, she knew that Naruto needed her support.

So without thinking any further Yugao embraced Naruto in a hug.

"Yugao sensei. What, just what am I?" Naruto asked as if he was scared of himself.

"Just shhhh. We will talk later. For now just take a little rest."

The exhaustion finally caught up to Naruto and he fell unconscious then and there in Yugao's embrace.

 **The End.**

 **Author's** **note: And that's chapter 2. I hope you liked it. And I'm out** **..peace ...**


	3. What Am I?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.** **Chapter 3 : What Am I?**

SNAP

Naruto awoke with a sudden jolt. 'Damn it, not that dream again.' He had been having the same nightmare for three days now and all of them ended with the snap.

With shaky hands,Naruto lifted himself up in the hospital bed. Naruto had actually been really injured in the fight, but he was too preoccupied to notice in that moment. Thankfully Yugao found him when she did,otherwise Naruto might have been in serious trouble. However, Naruto had healed well.He was scheduled to be released today and when he was,he was going straight for the Hokage's office.

Naruto needed to know who rather what he actually was. He still couldn't remember that incident completely. He remembered the puppy dying and then something inside of him had just cracked. He had lost all control over his body and when he regained his senses he was standing in the middle of 6 dead bodies,blood on his hands. Naruto shook his head. There was no use fussing over it now, he would hear it straight from the horse's mouth.

Looking around, Naruto saw the whole room was adorned with flowers,sweets and most of all get well cards. Naruto had no doubt that most of these came from people that loved his father not him. The ones that really cared had visited, like Hiruzen, Yugao, Kakashi to name a few. Naruto gave out a sigh, this place was just so damn stale...

 **# At night:**

Naruto was finally discharged and once he was he didn't waste a single second. He made his way to the Hokage's office as fast as he could. When he entered he was only expecting to see Hiruzen. That's why he was a little flustered to see that along with Hiruzen the residents of the room consisted of Yugao,Kakashi and most surprising of all Jiraiya.

"Naruto, we have been expecting you," Hiruzen was the first one to speak.

"Huh? How did you know and why are there so many people here? And most of all why are you here ero-sennin?"

"Brat, I told you not to call me that, didn't I? And the reason I am here should be plenty apparent in a while," Jiraiya replied.

"I suppose, you have some questions?" Hiruzen asked again signalling Naruto to take a seat.

"Yah,grandpa. I have questions. But you have to promise me you will tell me the truth."

"Okay, Naruto. I promise that none of us shall tell a single lie today."

Naruto took a seat while Kakashi and Yugao were standing in the side with Jiraiya standing right behind the Hokage.

"Tell me, grandpa. Just what am I and how did I kill those rogue ninja? I shouldn't have been able to do so with my skills."

"Right at the point,huh!" Hiruzen sighed," All right then. I will tell you who you are what really happened 8 years ago when the Kyyubi attacked."

And thus begin the painstaking story of the Kyuubi's attack and Minato's sacrifice.

Naruto was shell shocked. Never in his dreams could he have ever imagined this. It took a minute to actually take it in.

"So you're telling me, the Kyyubi isn't dead? That that it's actually sealed inside my stomach and my dad actually put it there!" Naruto was feeling anger. Well he was feeling a lot of things at the moment but anger took the foremost position.

"My my own dad used me like a sacrificial pawn," Naruto stood up. He couldn't take it anymore,"And you all knew this? Right from the start and you didn't even think to tell me?"

"Calm down, Naruto," Yugao's voice came out, " We all did what was best for you."

"You don't get to decide that and does everyone know? The whole village?"

"No, only the upper echelon know. We kept it a secret fearing that you would be seem as the Kyuubi's reincarnation," this time it was Kakashi who spoke out.

"Huh! You know what? Maybe I am. How else would I have killed those guys," with one final say Naruto stormed out of the office.

"Well, that could've gone better," Kakashi said.

Hiruzen let out a long sigh. He suspected this was going to happen. Naruto was still too young to understand. Yugao made a move to go after Naruto when Jiraiya stopped her.

"Let him be alone for some time."

"But ..."

"Don't worry. I will check on him after a little while." With Jiraiya's reassurance Yugao let it be.

"You all can go now," Hiruzen spoke out.

With a nod everyone vanished with a shunshin.

 **# With Naruto:**

Naruto was sitting atop the five Hokage heads specifically Minato's head. He always came here when he needed to figure something out or whenever he felt sad.

With his legs in the air, Naruto just looked up ar night sky. Honestly he didn't know what to feel. Should he feel angry because of how Minato used him as a sealing device. No he couldn't really be totally angry not when he knew his dad had no other choice. But it still hurt.

With conflicted thoughts Naruto just kept sitting there right up until Jiraiya came up from behind.

"What are you doing here?" Naruto asked as Jiraiya took a seat beside him.

" Just checking up on you."

"You don't need to do that. I am fine, it was just an awful lot to take in, ya know?"

"Yah, I get it and listen brat I know what you're thinking. Why did he choose me? Why couldn't it be anyone else?"

"You know what, you're right. Why did it have to be me and most of all why did dad and mom have to sacrifice their lives. Didn't they even once think about me? How their son would grow up without his parents? How would he live with a monster inside of him? How could they do that to their own son? Didn't they love me at all?" Naruto was crying by now and Jiraiya let him cry. Sometimes crying was the best possible medicine. And this was one of those times.

After a while Naruto calmed down.

"Ya know what I think?" Jiraiya asked, seeing that Naruto had calmed down a bit.

"What?" Naruto replied wiping away the tears.

"I think,the only reason Minato and Kushina did what they did was because you were their child. I think, they believed that if anyone could do it you could. That's the amount of faith they had in you. And never say that they didn't love you, because there are no other parents in the whole world that loved their child as much as they loved you," with that said Jiraiya got up to leave. With a gust of wind Jiraiya was gone leaving Naruto alone.

Naruto looked up at the dark sky only to see that the sky wasn't dark anymore. He had been sitting here for so long that it had already been dawn. The sun was just rising up. Even though Naruto had sat here hundreds of times never before had he seen the sun rise from here and damn what a beautiful sight it was. The sun seemed to envelope everything as it got rid of the darkness.

Basking in the sunlight Naruto looked down at the stone head and spoke, " You'll see dad, I will become strong. Strong enough to protect everyone and everything I love without ever having to sacrifice anyone or myself for that matter ,dattebayo."

 **The End**.


End file.
